


Сын Дракона

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Ancient Tevinter, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Headcanon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: В конечном итоге жизнь в Тевинтере всегда сводится к одному: к попытке оставить имя свое и имя своего рода в веках.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сын Дракона

В конечном итоге жизнь в Тевинтере всегда сводится к одному: к попытке оставить имя свое и имя своего рода в веках. Особенно тяжела эта задача, если ты ― последний из рода, и нет у тебя больше ни брата, ни сестры, ни отца и ни матери, чтобы помочь тебе советом или делом.

Но Герион Аксипитерис никогда не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, как одиночество. В конце концов, стал же он верховным жрецом Думата несмотря на самый главный свой порок ― свое происхождение.

Его родители в юности презрели древние традиции и заключили брак по любви. Этим поступком они перечеркнули чаяния четырех родов, веками копивших в своей крови нужные способности. Всю последующую жизнь они провели в бедности и, казалось, не жалели ни о чем в своей жизни, так крепка была их любовь. Но молча и тихо, чтобы не прогневить отца и не расстроить мать, жалел об этом Герион. Как маг он не был и вполовину так силен, как отец. Брат его, самый младший ребенок в семье, и вовсе родился без магических способностей. Подумать только, у наследника рода, ведущего свое начало от самого Талсиана, родился ребенок не-маг!

Еще в детстве Герион понял, отчетливо и ясно, словно увидел солнце, выглянувшее из-за туч: ему предстоит исправить отцовскую ошибку.

Герион воззвал к Богам, и откликнулся сильнейший из них ― Думат. По его воле Герион стал послушником в храме Дракона Тишины, прилежно постигая таинства, необходимые для служения Богу. Спустя несколько лет усердие Гериона, который на своем пути не брезговал никакими средствами, принесло свои плоды. Гериона избрали верховным жрецом Думата. И если в этом была самая толика магии крови, какая разница? В конце концов, творилась она с позволения Бога.

Но этого было мало. Жрецы Думата не всегда жили долго, и не все они оставили свое имя в веках. О, конечно же, были записи в хрониках Имперской Библиотеки, были бюсты предков в домашних алтарях, но Гериону хотелось другого. Ему хотелось, чтобы о нем говорили на улицах города спустя много лет после его смерти, чтобы о нем слагали легенды, которые будут живы, пока жива сама Империя, а любому дураку известно, что Империя вечна.

Многие ночи он провел в бдениях у алтаря Думата, многие дары принес он своему Богу. И в конце концов, Думат указал ему путь.

На границах Империи было неспокойно. После войны с Арлатаном очень мало осталось в Тевинтере легионов. Да, эльфы были ослаблены внутренними распрями, но все равно победа над ними досталась Империи дорогой ценой. Эльфы стали рабами, у самого Гериона ныне их было множество, но в бой их посылать все еще опасались. «Вложи в руку раттуса оружие, - говорили в Магистериуме, - и ты получишь восстание». А варвары из северных земель все чаще и чаще нападали на приграничные поселения.

И в силах Гериону дать Империи воинов, которые поселят страх и трепет в сердцах дикарей.

***

Множество зрителей собралось в тот день в Земле Испытаний. В узкое окно, прорезанное в одной из тесных келий под огромной ареной, Герион видел лишь огромное людское море: взволнованное и шумное, словно воды Нокен в ненастные дни. Вид этот наполнял его радостью: все они станут свидетелями его триумфа.

Он отошел от окна, изгнал из себя посторонние мысли и сделал надрез на предплечье. Боль была доброй и привычной: эта его рана никогда толком не заживала, так часто Герион прибегал к помощи своей крови. Кровью он начертил руны на своих доспехах и те, впитавшись в толстую кожу, едва уловимо засветились. Рунами же Герион покрыл древко своего посоха, вырезав их ритуальным ножом из драконьей кости. И сейчас его собственной крови было мало, чтобы напитать посох необходимой мощью.

Что ж, Герион предусмотрел и это. В карманах жреческого одеяния таился флакон с драгоценной кровью дракона. Настал его час. Вскоре древко влажно заблестело от пропитавшей его влаги, а магический кристалл засветился алым светом.

Герион скинул с себя жреческое облачение, кивнул послушникам, специально отобранным для этой роли. Те натерли его тело волшебной мазью, которой, наряду с рунами, предстояло хранить его во время предстоящего поединка. После Герион надел доспехи: сплошь кожа с редким вкраплением кости, и никакого металла. Он чувствовал, как его пронизывает невиданная доселе мощь, и гадал: превзошел ли он сейчас отца в магической силе или всего лишь оказался с ним на равных.

Герион лишь единожды видел, как отец колдует в полную мощь: они с семьей путешествовали по Империи и остановились на ночлег в таверне у подножия Ста Столбов. В ту ночь началось извержение одного из вулканов. Герион хорошо помнил, как проснулся от того, что земля задрожала под ногами, и помнил крики людей и животных, жар земляных недр, опаляющих все и вся. Отец тогда усмирил огненные потоки играючи, даже не воспользовавшись кровью: ни своей, ни кого-то из слуг. И зрелище это навсегда врезалось в память Гериона.

Что ж… То, что предстоит Гериону в этот день, тоже можно сравнить с усмирением огненной горы.

Не медля больше ни секунды, Герион пересек длинный узкий коридор и вышел на арену. Зрители приветствовали его криками и рукоплесканиями. Сам архонт приветливо махнул ему рукой.

Герион не замечал этого. Не замечал он и магов, собравшихся, казалось, со всей Империи, чтобы возвести магический барьер между ареной и зрителями, не замечал эльфийских рабов, что были расставлены по периметру арены через каждые пару метров. У ног каждого раба были начертаны магические знаки, а за спиной стоял жрец Думата с костяным кинжалом в руке, готовый, когда потребуется, пролить на руны кровь.

Он снова взмолился Думату, прося того даровать ему силы. Взмолился так горячо и искренне, как не молился никогда за все долгие годы своего жречества. И Герион услышал в своей голове одобрительный шепот: не эхо даже, а эхо эха, и понял, что молитвы его услышаны. И тогда он произнес слово.

Поначалу ничего не происходило. И Герион сам бы посчитал, что ничего не вышло, если бы не пронзивший все его тело разряд силы. Он знал, что сработало. Минуты текли одна за одной, толпа на трибунах начала приходить в нетерпение. Но вот на небе появилась темная точка, и с каждой секундой она лишь увеличивалась. Вскоре стали слышны взмахи огромных крыльев, и зрители пораскрывали от удивления рты.

Герион задохнулся от восхищенья. Ему предстоит сразиться с этим существом, воплощающим в себе мощь огненной стихии. Но сотворено оно по образу и подобию Богов, а Герион всегда считал, что Боги Империи прекрасны.

До этого в Тевинтере никто не убивал дракона в одиночку. В Тевинтере, если на то пошло, редко убивали драконов. Но сам Думат избрал жертву и устами Гериона призвал её на Землю Испытаний.

Дракон опустился на песок арены, взметнув клубы пыли, взревел. От этого рева земля задрожала под ногами. Герион видел зубы в распахнутой пасти: огромные, длинные, острые, почерневшие от копоти, в один укус способные перекусить пополам коня, что уж говорить о человеке. Желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком смотрели почти осмысленно. Он был огромен, словно гора, а шкура блестела в лучах заходящего солнца, будто золото.

И Герион предпочел не медлить ни секунды, чтобы не дать страху сковать все его существо. Он рванул вперед, стремительный и быстрый, взмахнув посохом, послав молнию дракону в глаза. Чудовище взревело, больше от ярости, чем от боли, привстало на задние лапы, заметав по земле тяжелым, увенчанным шипом хвостом. Герион снова произнес заклинание: на этот раз он послал в дракона огромную глыбу льда. Но вот из пасти полыхнул огонь, и лед растаял. Капли, не долетев до земли, обратились в пар.

Дракон бросился на него столь стремительно, что Герион едва успел отбежать в сторону. Он коснулся земли посохом, и по его слову земля под драконьими лапами разошлась, заставив чудовище замедлиться, но не остановив. Дракон махнул хвостом, и острый шип на его хвосте задел плечо Гериона. Мазь не дала потечь крови, но плечо все равно обожгло болью, словно кто-то раскаленную кочергу к нему приложил, и Герион выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Его замешательства хватило, чтобы дракон вырвался из земляной ловушки. Золотые глаза налились кровью, и Герион понял: надо заканчивать побыстрее, иначе разъяренное чудовище разорвет его на части.

Дракон снова выдохнул огонь. На этот раз Герион не успевал уклониться. Все, что он мог сделать ― выставить щит. И все равно воздух вокруг стал нестерпимо горячим, опалил Гериону легкие. Он чувствовал, как сгорают от жара его волосы, борода и брови. Но на коже благодаря мази не осталось ни одного ожога, а магия спасла ему жизнь. Песок вокруг него спекся до состояния стекла.

Пока дракон набирал воздух в легкие для нового залпа пламени, Герион подал знак жрецам Думата. Тускло блеснули в лучах солнца костяные клинки, и эльфы-рабы попадали один за другим, напоив своей кровью магические знаки. Герион почувствовал прилив силы. Ритуал подпитал не только его магию, но и его тело.

Он снова взмахнул посохом, и огромные каменные колья стремительно выросли из-под земли вокруг дракона. Они не смогли пробить чешую даже на его крыльях, но дракон от неожиданности заметался, попятился, и сгусток пламени, еще секунду назад готовый вырваться навстречу Гериону, затерялся в драконьих недрах.

Вновь посланная молния, только в этот раз более сильная, заставила чудовище взреветь и вытянуть шею. Обнажить уязвимое, покрытое тонкой кожей горло. Герион, не медля ни секунды, призвал воздушное лезвие.

Почти черная чуть маслянистая кровь хлынула из разреза водопадом, напоив раскаленный песок. Чудовище билось в агонии, но оно было уже не страшно: драконья туша повисла на земляных кольях, расправив огромные крылья, однако хвост со страшным шипом дергался еле-еле.

Наконец дракон затих, и людской океан ликовал, празднуя победу Гериона. Тот же, не замечая никого вокруг, словно все эти рукоплескания и поздравительные выкрики предназначались не ему, смотрел лишь на архонта. На того, кто лично отправил собственного брата в изгнание, воспротивившись его женитьбе.

Архонт же милостиво склонил голову в едва заметном поклоне. Но Гериону было этого достаточно. Пока ― достаточно.

К тому же труды его ещё не были закончены.

***

Ему пришлось лично вырвать огромные зубы из драконьей пасти, помогая себе лишь толикой магии, ибо любой металл в этом ритуале свел бы на нет все его усилия.

А после он понес эти зубы к полю, что за Минратосом. Поле было посвящено Думату, и Герион уже проводил здесь празднества в Фуналис. Но ныне поле было пустынным: даже траву, обычно росшую в изобилии, он приказал всю выполоть, оставив лишь черную плодородную землю.

У поля его ждали два быка, запряженные в костяной плуг. Гериону предстояло собственноручно вспахать это поле. Он шел за плугом неспешно, едва заметно усмехаясь себе под нос. Толпа вокруг поля все собиралась, казалось, сюда стекался весь город. И Герион не знал, привлекает ли их возможность увидеть, как творится невиданная доселе магия, или же им просто хочется посмотреть на верховного жреца, который тащится за плугом, как последний сопорати, а может, все сразу. Но с плугом он работал легко и уверенно: сказывалась юность, проведенная в изгнании.

Отец, уняв свою магистерскую гордость, не гнушался работой в полях. Гериону же этот труд был ненавистен. Только сейчас он понял, что это ― тоже ритуал. Великий ритуал, связанный с самой Землей, которая дает всем живущим на ней силу и жизнь, и даже Боги чтят его.

Наконец поле было вспахано. Герион, читая про себя молитвы, засеял его драконьими зубами, как подсказал ему Думат во сне. Зубы падали и тут же исчезали в растревоженной черной земле, словно их и не было. И в самом конце он окропил поле своей кровью.

Голова у Гериона кружилась от усталости и долгого ритуала. Но осталось совсем немного, лишь самое простое. Он встал на колени там, где предки возвели Думату алтарь. Фигурка дракона сохранилась еще с тех времен: грубо сработанная из камня, в которой драконьи очертания едва-едва узнавались. И Герион погрузился в молитвы.

Собравшиеся вокруг молчали. Каждый тевинтерец знал, что Думат покровительствует тишине и ненавидит пустые разговоры. Гневить Бога не хотел никто. К тому же это поле всегда было особенным. В любую погоду, даже в дни, когда над всем Тевинтером свирепствовали суровые ветра, поле Думата оставалось тихим. Казалось, сама природа замирала здесь: не пели птицы, не резвились звери, сам воздух замирал. Лишь росла по весне и желтела по осени трава, не тронутая ветром.

Из молитвы Гериона вывел вздох, прокатившийся по толпе. Он взглянул на поле и увидел, как прорастают рядами посеянные им драконьи зубы. Показались головы, увенчанные острыми, почти драконьими рогами, широкие плечи, сильные руки. Наконец перед Герионом предстало его будущее воинство: мужчины и женщины, высокие, могучие, с серой кожей. В руках каждый из них сжимал длинное копье.

Он поднялся на ноги. И тут же его воины склонились пред ним, и этот жест сказал Тевинтеру больше, чем все предыдущие годы Герионова безупречного жречества. Он услышал в своей голове едва различимый одобрительный шепот.

― Тевинтер! ― могучий голос Гериона, прорвавший тишину, царившую на поле, показался громовым раскатом. ― Вот ваше воинство, которое защитит вас от южных варваров! Восславьте же Думата, пославшего вам свое благословение!

И люди послушались его. Герион видел, как шевелятся их губы, как неровно вздымаются от волнения их грудные клетки. К алтарю Думата выстроилась очередь из желающих принести дар Богу, и сердце Гериона полнилось радостью от этого зрелища. Никогда еще тевинтерцы не верили в Думата так сильно и не почитали его так крепко, даже во времена священных празднеств.

Герион нашел глазами архонта, который прибыл сюда же, на поле, в своем изукрашенном золотом паланкине. Взгляды их встретились: темные, как оникс, глаза старика и золотые глаза мужчины, так похожие на драконьи. Герион позволил себе улыбку, и с наслаждением заметил, как напрягся от этой улыбки архонт, как он вцепился в подлокотники своего паланкина длинными иссушенными пальцами.

У Тевинтера действительно теперь была армия, сильнее которой еще никто не видывал. Вот только подчинялась она исключительно Гериону.

**Author's Note:**

> По скромному авторскому хэдканону, Герион является инкарнацией Гаррета Хоука.


End file.
